The Philips television (TV) set type 32PW9761 comprises two tuner modules for allowing a concurrent display of two mutually different TV programs. TV programs are broadcast at various respective radio frequencies in a range from, say, 45 MHz to 860 MHz. The broadcast TV programs enter the TV set via a radio frequency inlet and are supplied to the two tuner modules via a splitter in the TV set. Each of the two tuner modules has a shielded encasing which houses an oscillator and a mixer for converting a radio frequency to an intermediate frequency of, say, 40 MHz. The respective oscillators have adjustable oscillation frequencies. An oscillation frequency determines which radio frequency, and therefore which broadcast TV program, is converted to the 40 Mhz intermediate frequency for further processing so as to be displayed. If, for example, the oscillation frequency is 500 MHz, a TV program which is broadcast at a 460 MHz radio frequency is converted to the 40 MHz intermediate frequency and as a result can be displayed.